How did she get that face?
by Kurisutori618
Summary: This is a story of a Young Melody at the Orphanage and Madame Kovarian visits her to offer a decision that she can decide to accept or refuse. (For the rating, there's a bit child abuse in here, as Melody is raised under the hand of the bad guys, so DW fans, you get the point)


**How did she get that face?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is set in Graystark Hall Orphanage, where in my story, The silence took over and kept this place for Melody and raised her there under observation. For the rest of the public, its abandoned and haunted and off limits to outsiders. But for little Melody it's part time home when she's here, and whens she's not. <strong>_

_**One day Melody is visited by Madame Kovarian to offer her a choice of when the time comes for the End of the Doctor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

Little Melody Pond was sitting in her room on her floor rug, at the orphanage upstairs, from as long as she remembered, the only time she could be alone and not be told what to do and who she had to be, was when she was in this room.

When the horrible people in black suits knew Melody was weak and could do no more tests and training they dropped her off into this room away from everybody. In patrol of a strange an odd man, Dr Renfrew, that looked after her, gave her food and drink but she couldn't really talk to him. Not like he wanted to talk to her, but yes she felt rather lonely.

No other children were ever there, which she was always curious about. It was always just her, but there were toys and beds but no just her. Too many questions she had and no one who would answer them for her.

That's when that lady came into her room, the one with the silver eye patch on one eye and dressed in black down to her heel shoes. With red adorned curls on upon her head. She heard people call her Madame Kovarian, but she just called her the eye patch lady.

"Hello Melody" she said to the little girl, with a stiff upper lip looking down on her.

"Hello…." Melody said quietly.

"Do I have to go back now" she said sadly. Dreading that place where she had poked, prodded and the pain that followed. She didn't know why she had to do all these things. At first they said it was to make sure she was healthy and better, but with all the pain inflicted she didn't believe them.

Then there was the training and the pushing and pulling and harsh hits that she had to learn in order to defend her self. She was tired and just let go of thinking she had a choice and this was her life.

"Do I have to go back there?" she asked the woman.

"Not today" Madame Kovarian replied, "but I have something to ask of you."

Melody looked at her eyes curiously, well her one human eye uncovered.

The woman slowly crouched down to the little girls eye level, till they were eye to eye.

"How would you like to choose your final face?" Madame Kovarian said to her with a red lipstick dark smile.

"My face?" Melody said puzzled.

"Yes your final face" Madame Kovarian nodded to her.

"Do you remember what we told you about the one we call The Doctor?" she asked.

Little Melody nodded back.

She remembered the lady saying in the beginning, that she was very special and can benefit the Silence's purpose of their plan. That she will be equal to the one they call The Doctor, that she was going to have powers like The Doctor. That he was a horrible man that killed thousands and ran through time. That she will one day save many, but had to be cunning, ruthless and smart. But what she didn't know was that much later on what path that would cause her to become.

That she had do everything she was told and one day will be given one thing she could do herself but under their rules.

Oh I hate rules, everything is so annoying when there's rules Melody thought.

"Is this what you meant before when I could decide on one thing for myself?"

"Yes Melody that is exactly what I'm saying" she replied.

"So this face, what happens when I have it?" Melody asked her.

"You will kill the doctor and save millions and favor the Silence."

"I can choose the face I show when I kill him?" Melody said.

"Why can't I keep my face?" Melody asked, touching her cheeks and feeling insecure.

"You can keep the face as long as we want you too, but don't be attached, your memories will be intact but your voice and body will change in time" she replied to her.

"But if I don't look like me, the me that I am right now, I will be lost" Melody whimpered sadly.

"We will always know who you are and where you are. You have us" she said sweetly and started to raise her palm affectionately to touch her cheek but Melody winced and moved away from her.

"But I don't like you or any of those creepy big headed white faces" she said bitterly pursing her little lips.

The woman slapped the little girl harshly "Watch your tongue you insolent child, I am being kind, as to give you this decision. The only decision I'm letting you have. The only decision you get to have" she snapped as Melody hit the ground and with her small palm held her now raw pink cheek while on the floor.

"Now do you want it, or not?" she demanded of her, ignoring the little girl's scared face.

She lifted herself to lean on her knees and sat up to look down at her small hands, to her black shoes on each side, and then fiddled with the ends of her lightish brown hair. Then touched her forehead down to her cheeks and then pulled at her lips.

"Okay…." She looked to her left beyond the view of the woman's shoulder and looked at the photo frame with her and her mother on her dresser.

"Can I look like my mummy?" she said softly, biting her lip shyly.

Madame Kovarian looked at her crossly "No you can not!"

Melody couldn't help but sulk and Madame Kovarian was losing her patience, but this girl will be the bringer of victory for the Silence, so she'll turn a blind eye, for now.

"You have three days Melody till I'll come back and I won't offer anything like this ever again" she said standing up on her black heels and leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Melody walked over to the dresser in her room and took the frame of her as a baby and her mother.

"I wonder what you were like?" she whispered to the picture. "Did you love me? Do you love me now? Why don't I have red hair like you?" almost expecting the picture to answer her.

Melody had so many questions to ask, but most of them were to her mum, that she never got to grow up with.

To be honest, little Melody cared more about how she wanted to be remembered and be when she grew up, like strong, important, in charge of her own life. She thought more in that moment till she thought back to Madame Kovarian.

Melody didn't like her, but she had to admit, she looked like someone in charge, like she could do what she wants, and she wanted to be like that, but for her self, for her to be herself.

She looked around the floor and her whole room. She found a few colour crayons and sheets of paper and decided to draw something. Setting the frame down beside her and lying down on the floor on her front.

She drew a picture of a short black stick figure with eyes and a mouth and then for the head, two side plaits on each side with a brown crayon and then a red and brown dress and black shoes. This was her now, and then she drew another figure this was taller, in her head she was adult, with yellow big squiggly lines for her hair, blue dots for her eyes and a pink curved line smile and then finally gray dress with a waist belt with brown boots.

After she was finished she made a nice black arrow pointed to the second figure. She slowly smiled to herself and held it out in front of her.

Melody little girl to Melody the adventurer of Space and time.

Wild fuzzy hair from traveling all over space and yellow like the pretty sun, blue eyes like the blue water and like mums eyes, gray dress so she becomes almost invisible and not be noticed in crowds, a waist belt like those girl pirates, who travel oceans and brown boots, so she can be like those Cowboy heroes in her story books, who save the day and look like they are the boss of everything.

"I want to be like her" she said softly stroking over the second drawing on her paper with her small fingers. Melody then approached the small window in her room and then saw a shooting star outside her window. She clutched the picture tight to her chest but not too tightly, so the drawing won't be ruined and then she closed her eyes and wished.

(Three days later)

Madame Kovarian was at the Silence Head quarters and listened to a recording on one of the computers in the station, "I want to be like her" a little girl spoke from the camera recording, Madame Kovarian smiled widely "Oh so it shall be Melody"

"When the time is right."

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

Author's Note

Well that's all I could think of when I wrote this. I seriously just love River Song and her storyline and love Doctor Who Series 5 onto 7. So I just had to write a Doctor Who fanfiction. For the part about the second drawing I referenced on one of the outfits she wore as an adult when she fought the Silence.

This is my second Doctor Who fanfiction, but my first one about Melody as I love how she slowly grow up to be the awesome and great River Song. Don't be too mean if I get some details wrong I tried my best and wanted to do something it as soon as it came into my head. So yeah I hope you like it and fave or review this so thanks for reading.


End file.
